1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image-forming devices are constituted generally to include a developing sleeve that functions as a developer holder. Such a developer generally is a two-component developer containing a magnetic carrier and a toner. Upon application of the magnetic force supplied from a magnetic roller to the developer held on the developing sleeve, the magnetic carrier in the developer is caused to align in a direction of the magnetic force applied, and to bunch together in bundles that assume a vertical stance. Such a bunch of developer is referred to as magnetic brush. Upon rotation of the developing sleeve the magnetic brushes contact an image holder such as a photosensitive drum and upon contact supply a toner from the developing sleeve to the image holder.